You are my friendТы мой друг
by lostenryefield
Summary: Перевод фанфика "You are my friend" (/s/11253073/1/You-are-my-friend) автором которого является. Jae's stories (/u/2482970/Jae-s-Stories) — Мне нужны ответы. — Я волшебник. — Объяснить не хочешь? — Я родился с магией, я не учился ей, не изучал ее.


**Перевод фанфика "You are my friend" ( s/11253073/1/You-are-my-friend), автором которого является Jae's stories ( u/2482970/Jae-s-Stories). Разрешение на перевод получено.**

* * *

— Мне нужны ответы, — порычал Артур, быстрым шагом приближавшийся к нему по тропинке с невероятной скоростью.

— Я все объясню, — пообещал Мерлин, опираясь на старый дуб.

Однажды это все равно должно было произойти, и Мерлин ошибался, полагая, что станет невидимым, если спрячется за деревьями, чтобы с помощью магии отогнать разбойников. Но раньше ведь это работало. До сих пор.

— Я волшебник, — Мерлин изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие. Гнев, сарказм или остроумие лишь усугубят ситуацию.

Через пять секунд все стало бы как обычно. Через пять секунд они бы не стояли в глухом лесу за той самой беседой, которая заставляла его просыпаться в холодном поту несколько ночей к ряду. Тем не менее, Артур пронес его через весь лес, чтобы обсудить его магию. Он еще никому не рассказал о вытянутой руке Мерлина и его золотистых глазах, и по-прежнему оставался шанс, что ему удастся выбраться из этой передряги живым. Или Артур просто хочет допросить его перед тем как приговорить к смерти. На данный момент, все, что было у Мерлина, это надежда.

— Объяснить не хочешь? — Артур с прищуром поглядел на него.

— Я родился с магией, я не учился ей, не изучал ее, — Артур уставился на него. Казалось, Короля Былого и Грядущего нельзя было ничем удивить. Однако, как выяснилось, такая вещь все же нашлась. Его глубоко шокировала новость о том, что его слуга оказался куда более могущественным, чем он мог себе вообразить.

— Это вообще возможно? — он был до глубины души потрясен, он никогда раньше не слышал о таком, и, конечно, никогда бы даже и не подумал, что Мерлин будет таким… уникальным.

— Это случается редко — крайне редко. Но такое бывает, — Мерлин пожал плечами, но внутри он ощущал, как его сердце что-то сжимало, как когда его дразнили в детстве, или когда у него не получалось спасти кого-то, или даже как когда он оказывался свидетелем разговора о вреде магии. Он знал, что жалость к себе бессмысленна — слишком уж важна была его миссия, описанная в пророчестве. Но иногда он мечтал о том, чтобы быть нормальным, как все другие люди, и о том, что у него было хоть немого продыху. Будучи слугой Артура, у него и вправду не было ни минутки покоя.

— Зачем ты пришел в Камелот? — тон Артура был лишь слегка резковат, но прозвучал скорее любопытным. Он глядел на Мерлина так, как будто видел его впервые.

— Моя мать. Она волновалась о том, что будет со мной, если жители Эалдора узнают, что у меня есть магия, — сказал он, безрадостно усмехнувшись. — Почему-то она думала, что мне будет гораздо безопаснее у Утера прямо под носом.

Помимо того, что мать послала его учиться у Гаюса, Мерлин понятия не имел о том, что она посылает его прямо в львиное логово. Возможно, если бы про его магию узнали дома, его бы выгнали из деревни или отправили бы на суд в Камелот, но тогда, по крайней мере, у него был бы шанс сбежать. Когда Мерлин только приехал в Камелот, еще тогда это показалось ему ужасной идеей, и с тех пор, время от времени, он возвращался к этой мысли.

— Гаюс знал? — Артур уже начал обдумывать в голове свой следующий вопрос, потому как уже примерно знал ответ на этот — старый врач был Мерлину как отец, и вдобавок он практиковал магию, когда был моложе — и не было никаких сомнению о том, что Гаюс в курсе талантов Мерлина.

— Всегда знал. Когда я впервые вошел в его дверь, он упал с того ужасно старого балкона. Я перенес кровать под него, чтобы он ничего себе не сломал при падении.

Мерлин невольно вспомнил свой первый сумасшедший день в Камелоте, когда он наблюдал за казнью колдуна, а затем как тщательно допрашивал его о магии чудаковатый старик, у которого ему предстояло жить, не говоря уже про воспоминание о драке в которую он ввязался с наследным принцем.

— Кто еще знает?

— Кроме мамы и Гаюса? Только Ланселот, — Мерлин горестно вздохнул: рана, которую оставила на его сердце потеря единственного друга, с которым он мог быть полностью откровенным, была еще слишком свежа.

— Ланселот? — резко спросил Артур, обиженный мыслью о том, что Мерлин доверился кому-то другому, не ему.

— Я никогда не говорил ему. Он сам это понял, в тот момент, когда мы встретились. Он догадался, что это не он убил грифона, — Артур почти что вздохнул от облегчения, хотя сказанное заставило его призадуматься. Планировал ли Мерлин хоть когда-нибудь рассказать ему о своей магии, или же Гаюс, Ланселот и сам Мерлин по гроб жизни обязаны были хранить этот огромный секрет?

— Ты… — пробормотал Артур, когда его внезапно настигло озарение, — сколько раз ты проделывал подобное?

— Больше, чем могу вспомнить. Ты, должно быть, всегда думал, что тебе так невероятно везет. Все это сами собой падающие ветки, разбойники, спотыкающиеся о свои ноги.

— Все это был ты? — Артур всегда считал себя либо чрезвычайно удачливым, либо с ангелом-хранителем на плече, но он никак не ожидал, что ангел объявится в обличии хромого неуклюжего слуги.

— Почему, по-твоему, я спрятался? Я не струсил, я спасал твою жизнь.

Мерлин позволил себе ухмылку. Огромный вес рухнул с его плеч.

Мерлин спасал Артура не за награду, признание или славу, но теперь он надеялся, что больше не будет считаться трусом, дрожащим за деревом, а вместо этого будет героем, молча защищающим своего короля.

— Спасал меня? — произнес Артур с привычной издевкой. Ему еще только предстояло свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что Мерлин может делать необыкновенные вещи.

— Ты сам слышал, — с обидой во взгляде посмотрел на него Мерлин. На самом деле он не злился, просто ему всегда было немного больно от того что все вокруг считают его таким слабым.

В разговоре повисла пауза. Артур не решался задавать следующий вопрос, который так и норовил слететь у него с губ, так как боялся услышать ответ.

— Ты Эмрис? — Мерлин нервно вздохнул.

— Так меня называют друиды. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы меня называли просто «Мерлин», — он усмехнулся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но увидев, как помрачнело лицо Артура, тот час же оставил свои попытки.

— Ты убил моего отца, — монотонное, безэмоциональное утверждение. Ни гнева, ни понимания. Просто факт, данность.

— Клянусь, я пытался его спасти. Моргана надела на него заколдованное ожерелье. Все, что я сделал, чтобы помочь, было обращено вспять. Таким образом, моя целительная сила навредила ему еще больше.

— Ты собираешься убить меня? — Артур смутился, вогнанный в ступор этой ситуацией. Он задавал этот вопрос тому, кому никогда не должен был. Его рука подсознательно потянулась к рукояти меча.

— Нет. Я использовал магию только чтобы защищать тебя, Артур. Всегда. Клянусь, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Кроме того, если бы я планировал убить тебя, ты не думаешь, что пять лет — уже чересчур долгий срок?

— Пять лет лжи, — это был единственный момент, когда голос Артура дрогнул.

— Пять лет защищал тебя, живя в постоянном страхе, — поправил он Короля, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Он ненавидел оправдывать действия Артура. — Знаешь, я мог бы спросить тебя о том же: убьешь ли ты меня теперь, когда знаешь правду?

— Не знаю, ты нарушил закон, Мерлин. Я не могу ничего не сделать! — Артур сжал трясущиеся пальцы в кулаки, ища любую цель в стороне от его глупого идиота-слуги, но решил не ударять ни по одному из деревьев, представляя перевязанные бинтами руки и походы к Гаюсу.

— У меня не было выбора! Либо нарушать проклятый закон, либо позволять тебе умирать, снова и снова и снова! — уже кричал Мерлин. Как можно этого не понимать? Мерлин никогда в жизни не поступал злобно по отношению к Артуру, он ничего не делал, он просто был его слугой.

— Что? — Мерлин чуть было не рассмеялся над тем, как был шокирован Артур, неверящий, что слуга мог спасать ему жизнь так много раз.

— О Господи, какой же ты идиот. Ты смотришь, но не видишь. Не видишь, что я сделал для тебя. Что я потерял ради тебя. Просто посмотри на меня, — Мерлин снял через голову рубаху, и она упала на землю, открывая розовую и белую кожу, казалось, состоявшую из сшитых между собой лоскутами.

— Теперь ты видишь? — прошипел он.

Артур мог только смотреть на кривые шрамы, которые покрывали его тело тонкими, едва видными, линиями. От ран на запястьях, после поспешного побега от разбойников, до более глубоких, оставленных ножами, мечами, топорами, когтями… Но больше всех выделялся один, темный до черноты, с обгоревшей кожей и плотью, расположенный прямо по середине груди. Это было напоминание о том, как почти умер Артур, о том, как почти умер Гаюс, и о том, как фактически умерла Нимуэй.

После того, как Мерлин доказал Артуру все, что счел нужным, он поспешно подобрал рубашку и натянул ее обратно, не давая более Артуру времени, чтобы разглядывать то ужасное зрелище.

— У тебя шрамы, — сказал Артур, по-прежнему смотря на кожу Мерлина, только сквозь слой ткани, — больше, чем у любого рыцаря, которого я когда-либо видел.

— Отлично, сир, у вас наконец-то открылись глаза, — вздохнул Мерлин, устремляя взгляд вдаль.

— Да, наверное, это так, — Артур почти со стыдом посмотрел на своего слугу. — Ты выстрадал все это… ради меня?

— Да, наверное, — Мерлин молча пожал плечами, как будто размышляя, стоит ли продолжать диалог. — Хотя есть шрамы, которые… не так заметны.

— Уилл? — Артур нервничал, подходя к теме друга Мерлина.

— Один из многих. Кстати, он никогда не обладал магией. Это был я, он просто взял на себя вину. Он знал обо мне с детства, и он был единственным, кто принял меня. Для всех остальных я был «чудаковатым придурком с большими ушами».

— Есть другие шрамы? — Артур старался не давить, но Мерлин обещал ему всю историю целиком.

— Да.

— Кто? — прошептал Артур, всеми силами стараясь воздержаться от того, чтобы пойти и успокоить Мерлина. Конечно, он все еще злился на слугу, но гнев быстро угасал, превращаясь в боль и печаль, жалость и трепет.

— Мой отец, — слова Мерлину давались с трудом, как будто бы каждое из них обжигало язык.

— Я думал, ты не знал его.

— Не знал. До того как он умер. Помнишь, как дракон напал на Камелот? — взгляд Мерлина отличался от взгляда Артура.

— Как я мог это забыть? — Артур весь внутри сжался, вспоминая об огне и мучительных криках.

— Мы пошли искать последнего повелителя драконов по имени Балинор.

— Да, но он умер… — повисла пауза, и до Артура дошло. — Балинор был твоим отцом? — Мерлин кивнул. — И я сказал тебе не плакать… — Артур весь съежился, осознавая, как бестактно поступил, но он понятия не имел, что тот человек, над которым плакал его слуга, был его отец. — Это означат то, что ты…

— Повелитель драконов, — ответил он. Артур покачал головой, издавая короткий, полный неверия смех.

— Есть еще что-нибудь, чего я о тебе не знаю? — Мерлин замер, почесав глаз, прежде чем назвать имя, произносимое на одном дыхании.

— Фрейя.

— Фрейя?

— Она была доброй, милой и красивой, — бледная кожа Мерлина в мгновение ока покраснела, — и она приняла мою магию, — он грустно улыбнулся, позволяя себе вспомнить то трагически короткое время, что они провели вместе.

— Что случилось? — тон Артура был мягким, как будто бы он уговаривал перепуганную лошадь сдвинуться с места.

— Фрейя была… проклята. Она превращалась в злобного зверя. Однажды ночью она вышла из-под контроля и напала на Камелот. Она… ты… — Мерлин, казалось, страдал от боли, которую вызвали воспоминания, и глаза у Артура от ужаса расширились.

— О Боже, Мерлин, я… — Артур даже не смог закончить предложение, его желудок скрутило только от мысли о том, что он убил кого-то, дорогого Мерлину. Ему даже не пришлось ничего додумывать, когда Мерлин кивнул.

Артур прикусил губу и уставился на пятна травы, как будто бы они резко стали самой интересной вещью в мире. Он был более чем удивлен, когда Мерлин нежно коснулся его плеча, позволив ему заглянуть в спокойные голубые озера, наполнявшие его глаза, в которых не было ни намека на гнев.

— Мне очень жаль. То, что я сделал — непростительно.

— Ты освободил ее, Артур. Она больше не выдерживала, будучи проклятой. Она… обрела покой, — Мерлин успокаивающе кивнул. Однажды. Однажды он воссоединится с ней, но пока достаточно воспоминаний. Остался лишь один вопрос, висящий в воздухе, как густой смог, и он исходил скорее от колдуна, нежели от принца.

— Я по-прежнему твой слуга? — он опустил взгляд в пол.

— Нет, Мерлин, — мальчик посмотрел на Артура, ожидая увидеть как огонь плещется в его глазах, ожидая какого-нибудь особо злобного всплеска. Но лицо Артура смягчилась, едва заметная улыбка заиграла на щеках. — Ты мой друг.


End file.
